Money Bag
Money Bag is a song by American rapper Cardi B. Lyrics Money bag, money bag Money bag, bitch, I'm lookin' like a money bag (yeah) Money bag Cardi I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies say I said "Bae, it's a snack," he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway (Skrrt) Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty, too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways He said I'm protein thick, you look like a dope fiend, sis He make sure he put Cardi down on his grocery list Now why this bitch tryna look on my Snap? I take your man and I won't give him back I just walk into the booth and attack I hit this grind, the roof gon' collapse I been broke my whole life, I have no clue what to do with these racks Wig be laid, waist snatched, ass fat, straight facts Got lips like Angelina, Bentley truck tangerine, uh Tramps jumpin' on my dick, that's why they call it trampoline, uh I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies say I said "Bae, it's a snack," he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty, too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways These bitches salty, they sodium, they jelly, petroleum Always talkin' in the background, don't never come to the podium Chef Cardi B, I'm cookin' up, I see you hoes at the stove again While you hoes were sleepin' on me, I made 40 bands by 4pm They be taking shots, miss miss, X and O, kiss kiss Everythin' your nigga want, I'm like a walkin' wishlist I don't understand what this hate is about How you gon' suck yo' man dick with my name in yo' mouth? I do the Maybach on Monday, Ferrari Friday This is sweet pussy Saturday, that's just what Plies say I said "Bae, it's a snack," he said it's a entrée With them pretty ass twins, you look like Beyoncé Lookin' like, money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag) He can tell from the front I got ass behind me And I park my Bentley truck on my Versace driveway Lookin' like money bag, money bag, money bag, uh (Money bag, money bag, money bag, yeah) Money bag, money bag, money bag, woo (Money bag, money bag, money bag) And my bitches with me pretty, too, they look like bridesmaids And they all bloody gang so don't be talkin' sideways Why It Sucks # The beat is obnoxious with the synth. # The chorus is very annoying and repetitive. # The lyrics are very stereotypical lyrics that you would find in any mumble rap song which is just about money and flexing. # The rhyming is terrible, with pretty much every word ending with something that rhymes with "ay". # She interpolates a song from Nicki Minaj called "Womp Womp" which is stupid and hypocritical when you think about the beef that they have had together. # This is one of her worst songs and probably one of the worst on Invasion of Privacy along with She Bad. # The title is one of the most generic titles ever. Videos Cardi B - Money Bag Official Audio Cardi B Money Bag Category:Cardi B Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement